Amore
by one-piece-95
Summary: [JoJo part V] Après la bataille finale, Mista devient le bras droit du nouveau parrain Giorno, pour qui il a développé des sentiments. Que se passe-t-il si un stand touche le beau blond? [Yaoi - Mista x Giorno]


**Première fiction sur ce fandom, et on commence avec la partie V! Un petit Mista x Giorno!**

 **Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Hirohiko Araki sensei!**

* * *

 _ **Amore**_

* * *

 _Neapolis, Italie, début du millénaire._

La mafia se faisait calme ces temps-ci, inquiétant les habitants de la ville qui commençaient à croire qu'un mauvais coup était en train de se préparer dans l'ombre. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que, suite à un combat au Colisée à Rome, la direction de la mafia a changé. Diavolo défait, la personne l'ayant battu, Giorno Giovanna, le fils de Dio, se retrouva à la tête de la famille. Il était actuellement (avec l'aide de Guido Mista, de Trish Una et de Jean-Pierre Polnareff) en train de remplacer toutes les têtes pensantes par des personnes de confiance. Giorno devint le parrain, Polnareff son consultant, Mista son bras droit et garde du corps et Trish prit la place de Buccellati comme Capo.

* * *

L'histoire qui nous intéresse se déroule trois mois après la prise de pouvoir de Giorno. Ce dernier se trouvait installé derrière son bureau, plongé dans un dossier que Mista lui avait amené peu de temps avant. Le brun était assis face au blond qui soupira quand il termina sa lecture, focalisant son attention sur son ami, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

« Que se passe-t-il Giorno ? demanda Mista, intrigué.

-Les comptes de la Passione... On est dans le rouge Mista... Diavolo a vidé les comptes pour son plaisir personnel... Que des produits de luxe !

-Que prévois-tu de faire ?

-Difficile de trouver un plan pour faire remonter tout ça dans le vert... Il est hors de question qu'on revienne dans la drogue, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait...

-Je sais bien Gio'... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, espérant trouver la solution chez l'autre. Alors qu'il regardait Mista, Giorno se mit à se remémorer son entrée dans la mafia et sa rencontre avec ce qui deviendra petit à petit la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il écarquilla d'un coup les yeux, et il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant de se précipiter vers la bibliothèque contenant les papiers importants ayant appartenu à Buccellati.

« Giorno ! Tu m'expliques ton comportement !? s'exclama Guido, énervé de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait au plus jeune.

-La fortune de Polpo ! répondit le blond en montrant un papier à son ami qui se mit à le lire avec attention. Elle va nous permettre de renflouer les caisses. Je vais demander à Trish de... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mista vit avec horreur et incompréhension Giovanna s'effondrer pour rejoindre le sol. Il se précipita vers le plus jeune en criant son nom, attirant Trish et Polnareff qui étaient dans le couloir pour voir le parrain. Ils furent surpris de voir un Giorno inconscient dans les bras d'un Mista paniqué. Ce dernier regarda ses amis, la peur dans les yeux, les appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Vue sa taille, Polnareff ne put rien faire, bloqué dans la tortue. Trish, elle, s'approcha doucement des deux hommes et se pencha au-dessus de Giorno avant de se mettre à parler.

« Mista. Il faut qu'on aille l'allonger. »

L'homme acquiesça, et se mit à soulever le jeune blond. Il invita Trish et Polnareff à le suivre, et il se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente au bureau de Giorno. Quand il ouvrit la porte, on découvrit une chambre aux tons pastels. Le lit où Mista déposa le parrain se trouvait au milieu de la pièce remplie de plantes, dû au pouvoir du Stand de Giorno qui était proche de la nature.

* * *

Après être resté un moment au chevet du blond, Mista se retrouva dans le bureau de Giorno. Il s'installa à la place du parrain et se laissa tomber en arrière sur la chaise, tandis que Trish était installée en face de lui, tandis que Polnareff se trouvait sur le bureau, dans la tortue.

« Alors Trish ? Demanda Guido.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-L'attaque d'un Stand ennemi ?

-C'est possible. Mais je ne peux pas déduire son pouvoir pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer en ce moment chez Giorno. Mais pour moi, ce stand touche l'esprit, car il a été obligé de l'endormir.

-Ca va être compliqué de le sortir de là, déclara Polnareff en soupirant. Le temps qu'on trouve la solution, tu occuperas le poste de Giorno, Mista. »

Le manieur de Six Bullets soupira à son tour, et accepta le travail le temps que Giovanna se réveille. Les trois personnes discutèrent rapidement de ce qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en place pour le moment. Guido demanda à Una de s'occuper de récupérer la forture de Polpo pour renflouer les caisses de la Passione. Elle récupéra le papier de Buccellati par rapport à l'argent, et se mit à l'étudier pour repérer l'endroit de la planque. Après avoir salué les deux hommes, elle quitta la pièce en souriant, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour son ami endormi.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Giorno était endormi. Deux jours que Mista altenait entre le chevet du jeune homme et le bureau, même s'il restait plus souvent dans la chambre. Il avait besoin de rester aux côtés du jeune homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer en secret. Mais pour lui, l'amour qu'il ressentait était à sens unique : après tout, Giovanna était en couple avec Buccellati lorsque celui-ci était vivant, et il pouvait encore entendre les pleurs du blond dans son sommeil alors qu'il criait le nom de l'ancien Capo. Mista n'en pouvait plus de cet amour à sens unique, mais quand il voit le fils de Dio, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il avait réussi à cacher cela aux yeux du blond, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait tout faire pour obtenir le jeune Giorno une fois celui-ci réveillé.

« Mista ? demanda une voix féminine à l'entrée de la chambre. Tu es encore ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas, tournant juste sa tête vers la jeune femme qui s'approcha doucement. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme face à elle, et elle savait pourquoi. Elle est la seule à avoir compris ce que ressentait Mista pour Giorno, et elle en a été triste longtemps. Un amour à sens unique était la chose la plus dure à vivre, et elle l'avait soutenu comme elle le pouvait. Mais elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant du côté de l'endormi il y a quelques temps, et elle s'était mise en quête d'aider Mista dans la conquête du cœur de Giovanna.

« Tu devrais aller dormir un moment.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas dormi depuis qu'il est dans cet état! Alors, tu vas aller dormir, je vais rester à ses côtés, ne t'en fais pas. »

Quand il se leva, la fille de Diavolo remarqua que le manieur de stand face à elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ordonna à un homme qui passait dans le couloir d'emmener le brun dans sa chambre, et elle regarda son ami avancer. Il était fatigué, et cela se voyait à la manière dont il marchait. Elle soupira, avant de retourner dans la chambre du jeune parrain endormi et elle s'asseya à ses côtés avant de se mettre à caresser les cheveux blonds.

« Ne Giorno... As-tu remarqué à quel point Mista est amoureux de toi ? Je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi fort... Et je sais que tu l'aimes également... »

Alors qu'elle était en train de parler, on put voir une fleur apparaître juste au-dessus du cœur de Giorno. Elle fut surprise de la voir, et elle sourit en comprenant qu'il y avait une chance qu'il entende tout ce qu'y se disait. C'était une manifestation de Gold Experience, le stand de Giorno, un stand très proche de la nature (un des plus beaux pouvoirs qui lui a été donné de voir). Plusieurs autres fleurs se mirent à apparaître, entourant complétement le magnifique jeune home qui, actuellement, pouvait faire penser à une princesse endormie comme dans les contes.

* * *

Le lendemain, on pouvait retrouver Mista au chevet de Giorno. Celui-ci était seul, regardant avec un amour grandissant de plus en plus le jeune blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Et actuellement, il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en souriant. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il se réveille ! Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau où l'attendait Polnareff.

« Polnareff-san.

-Mista. Je viens d'avoir un appel d'un ami qui a décidé de nous rendre visite.

-Un ami ? De qui s'agit-il ?

-Kujo Jotaro. C'est lui qui a battu Dio.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est la personne qui a tué le père de Giorno !? Si cela vient à se savoir, ton ami ne fera pas long feu ici !

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Si on s'attaque à lui, j'ai plus peur pour ses adversaires que pour lui !

-Quand doit-il arriver ?

-A 18H à l'aéroport.

-Je vais demander à Trish d'aller le chercher. Tu donneras une description de ton ami pour qu'elle le repère facilement. »

Jean-Pierre acquiesça, et Mista appela Trish pour la prévenir de sa mission. Vu l'heure, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la galerie marchande proche de l'aéroport. Après tout, elle avait besoin de nouveaux produits de beauté et d'une nouvelle tenue pour les réunions officielles. Peu avant 18H, et ses achats effectués, elle s'était dirigée vers le hall de l'aéroport pour attendre l'arrivée du « magnifique japonais de la photo » (photo prise en Egypte en 1988). Elle le repéra rapidement lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'aéroport, sac sur l'épaule. Elle s'approcha de lui et se présenta. Il en fit de même et il la suivit jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme qui les emmena vers le bâtiment de la Passione.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas pour le tourisme, ça j'en suis sûre !

-Je suis venu rencontrer le nouveau parrain. Polnareff m'a annoncé qu'il s'agit de Giorno Giovanna.

-Oui en effet. Il a battu mon père et a pris sa place. Pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ?

-Je viens rencontrer le fils que Dio a eu. Je dois voir s'il ne représente aucun danger.

-Vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieux !? Il n'y a pas plus gentil que Giorno !

-Je suis venu me faire un avis sur lui. Alors, ne m'en empêchait pas !

-D'accord, d'accord ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Giorno, ils furent accueillis par un Mista sur ses gardes et un Polnareff souriant, heureux de revoir son vieil ami.

« Jotaro ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Ca peut aller Polnareff.

-Tu es venu rencontrer Giorno, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Où est-il ? Je vois qu'il n'est pas dans cette pièce.

-On... on va avoir un petit problème Jotaro, déclara Jean-Pierre. Il... Il a été victime d'un stand, et depuis, il est... endormi ?

-Quoi !?

-Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer la situation quand tu m'as appelé aussi ! Tu as fait le voyage jusqu'en Italie pour rien !

-Laissez-moi le voir ! ordonna Kujo.

-Vous ne vous approcherez pas de lui, rétorqua Mista qui était resté silencieux jusque là. »

Le brun s'approcha sans peur du japonais.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de lui, vous ne lui voulez pas de bien. Vous allez voir son père en lui, et non la personne qu'il est réellement !

-Je ne te permets pas...

-Jotaro, s'il-te-plaît, coupa le français. On va aller le voir, et tu te feras ta propre image de ce que tu verras pour le moment, d'accord ? »

Le Joestar acquiesça, et il suivit un Mista réticent vers la pièce adjacente où il vit un spectacle magnifique mais triste à la fois pour certains : un jeune homme blond endormi dans un lit de fleurs. Trish expliqua que c'était le stand de Giorno qui avait fait apparaître toutes ces fleurs. Jotaro s'approcha du lit et regarda le fils de son ennemi juré. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas le comparer à son père : il était d'une telle pureté ! En observant un peu plus, il comprit le pouvoir du stand qui était à l'origine du mal du parrain et il sourit.

« Si j'étais vous, je trouverai rapidement la moitié de ce jeune homme si vous voulez le revoir.

-La... moitié... ? répéta Mista, surpris. Mais... Buccellati est mort...

-S'il est mort, c'est que ce n'était pas sa motitié, sinon il ne serait pas dans cet état ! Bon, Polnareff, allons-y, j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi.

-A propos de ?

-Du vieux. »

Le français blémit, alors que Jotaro prit la tortue pour qu'ils sortent de la chambre. Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le grand-père de Jotaro, Joseph Joestar.

Seuls Trish et Mista restèrent dans la chambre, assimilant la nouvelle.

« Sa moitié... ? Mais qui cela peut-il être ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? demanda Trish en croisant les bras.

-Non... et toi ?

-Oui, je sais qui c'est. Mais il se voile la face quand il s'agit de Giorno et de ses sentiments, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Elle laissa le brun dans ses pensées. Il cherchait qui pouvait être la moitié de cette personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Il faisait la liste dans sa tête de tous ceux qui les entouraient, mais aucun ne correspondait aux attentes du plus jeune. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il pensa avoir compris. Il rougit subitement en regardant la bouche du blond. Et si... et s'il essayait... ? Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon ! Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il se pencha au-dessus du visage de Giorno et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, et quand il se sépara de Giorno, c'est comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Il voulait prendre le blond dans ses bras, et le garder éternellement contre lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, il vit que Giorno était réveillé et lui souriait.

« Gior... no ? »

Le jeune blond se redressa et attrapa le brun pour l'embrasser tendrement. Après s'être séparé, Giovanna alla se blottir contre le torse de Mista qui le serra contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris autant de temps à comprendre que c'était toi et personne d'autre ? demanda Giovanna.

-Pour moi, il n'y avait que Buccellati qui comptait à tes yeux. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer sa mort... Je pensais que tu étais toujours amoureux de lui, et que je n'avais aucune chance.

-Pourtant, je t'ai laissé des indices sur mon... attirance pour toi..., déclara Giorno en rougissant.

-Tu es adorable... Je t'aime Giorno...

-Je t'aime Mista... »

* * *

« Bien, on m'a dit qu'un certain Jotaro Kujo voulait me voir, déclara Giovanna en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, Mista restant debout derrière lui.

-C'est moi, dit Kujo en s'installant devant le parrain.

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Vous rencontrer, vous, le fils de Dio.

-Quelles sont vos impressions alors ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de ressembler à votre père. Mais j'ai toujours des doutes, on n'est jamais prudent quand cela a à voir avec Dio. Donc, je resterai quelques jours à vous observer, si cela ne dérange pas.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, et j'espère que tous vos doutes disparaîtront. »

Trois jours plus tard, Jotaro quitta l'Italie pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis, suite à un appel urgent d'un médecin de la fondation Speedwagon. Il emmena avec lui Polnareff qui ne voulait pas être mis de côté dans cet événement grave dans la famille Joestar, appréciant énormèment le manieur d'onde.

Giorno et Mista restèrent seuls au bureau, Trish étant partie en voyage d'affaire pour la famille. Le soir, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon, Giorno dans les bras de Mista qui profite de ce rare moment de tendresse depuis leur mise en couple.

« Dis Giorno...

-Oui ?

-Quand Trish et Polnareff-san seront rentrés, ça te dit qu'on... qu'on parte en voyage tous les deux ?

-Tu... tu veux que... Oui, bien sûr ! »

Le blond se retourna pour embrasser passionément Guido qui le tint par les hanches.

* * *

Derrière la porte, deux personnes étaient en train de regarder, grâce au stand d'un des deux, ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le bureau du parrain. Ils eurent un sourire quand ils virent que leur plan s'était déroulé sans encombre.

« Ton Pink Lovers a un pouvoir extraordinaire, Amore. On a réussi à rendre le parrain heureux.

-Et c'est grâce à ton plan ma chère Angel. La famille va être bien mieux avec Giorno Giovanna à sa tête que Diavolo. Et il est bien accompagné. »

Ils sourirent, et quittèrent le couloir. Effectivement, on pouvait dire que la vie à la Passione était bien mieux qu'à l'époque de Diavolo, et le couple à la tête de la mafia vécut des jours heureux.


End file.
